This invention pertains to an integrated circuit and method for forming the same which includes a lateral bipolar transistor having an increased current gain.
Lateral bipolar transistors are used quite often in integrated circuits but have the substantial disadvantage of being low current gain devices. For example, typical PNP lateral transistors utilized in integrated circuits have current gains on the order of 2 or 3 at best. It would be advantageous to be able to fabricate integrated circuits having lateral bipolar transistors in which the current gain is substantially higher than 2 or 3.